bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriella Wark
Gabriella Wark is a very manipulative 17 year old student. When she was 10 her sister died which led to her becoming jealous of close sisters Dynasty Barry and Kacey Barry, who heavily dislike her, especially Dynasty. She became unhealthily obsessed with PE teacher Hector Reid and made an effort to make Nikki Boston's life hell after seeing them at the pub together. She would stalk Hector until she found out about Nikki Boston's and Hector Reid's affair, and was the one who told Nikki's girlfriend, Vix Spark. She then manipulated Hector. Gabriella is disliked around school for her being nasty, stuck up and very argumentative. She puts up with Rhiannon Salt, however the two do not become close friends after Rhiannon starts to see what she is really like. She briefly dated Barry Barry to mess with Dynasty after they all went out drinking in a bar. Gabriella views herself as being more superios compared to the rest of the pupils at the school. Throughout her time she is continuously bragging abour her 'Gold Duke of Edinburgh Award' to both the staff and pupils. She is good at climbing which leads her into challenging Kacey Barry at the climbing wall in the shool that Simon Lowsley brought to thank the pupils for their hard work in 'Resilliance', Gabriella initially challanges Kacey after stealing Lenny Browns ball which both him and Kacey were playing with. Due to Gabriellas skill she was higher than Kacey on the climbing wall, niether of them were using any safety equipment when Gabriella stamped of Kacey's hand causing Kacey to fall to the ground and injured. Kacey's nervicular bone is fractured which means her wrist needs to be in plaster for 12 weeks, this may have jeopradised Kacey's boxing career as well as her opportunity to participate in the Common Wealth Games; as she will need physio and there was no garantee it will be the same again. This causes a huge uproar between Gabriella and Nikki Boston who already dislikes her as it was Gabriella who ruined her chance with Vix Spark. Gabriella then begins attacking herself to make it appear although Nikki had attempted to rape her, Nikki tries to stop her when Simon Lowsley walks in; from his perspective it appeared as if Nikki had attacked her. Simon takes Gabriella to the Heads Office and attempts to send Nikki home who refuses as she believes that if she goes home Gabriella has won and her teaching career will be over. When Simon returns to the Heads office Gabriella is bleeding and her mother Mrs Wark is taking photographs of her to use as evidence againt Nikki. Simon then realises that Nikki is telling the truth as Gabriella wasn't bleeding when Nikki 'attacked' her in pastoral care. Gabriella had convinced herself and her mother that it was true. When Mrs Wark leaves the heads office she is greeted by Carol Barry, Mrs Wark asks 'How much to make all of this go away?' due to he rich status she believes she can pay to get rid of her problems, Carol almost accepts the offer but ends up slapping her instead. Later that day Simon Lowsley arranges for Chrinstine Mulgrew , Mrs Wark, Carol Barry , Kacey Barry , Gabriella Wark and Nikki Boston into pastoral care to sort everything out. Christine takes Gabriella on a walk and explains that 'people who tell as many lies as we do, end up believing them ourselves'. It is here that Gabriella realises the damage her actions can cause: Nikki losing her job, Kacey potentially losing her boxing career and a feud between the Wark's and Barry's. Upon Christine and Gabriella's return to the gathering in pastoral care Gabriella apologises to everyone who her actions and explains how she was jealous of Kacey's and Dynasty Barry 's close relationship which reminded her of her relationship with her late sister Florence. Christine arranges for Gabriella and her mum to talk in private to try and save their relationship when all is revealed that she feels although her parents still blame her for the death of her sister when Gabriella has already forgiven herself long ago. Category:Students Category:Troublemaker Category:Present Characters